thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy
Legacy is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Todd Casey, it originally aired on September 2, 2011. Story At the Tower of Omens, while the other ThunderCats rest and train, Lion-O tinkers with the Book of Omens, hoping to unlock its secrets. Suddenly a powerful surge of energy strikes Lion, knocking him out. The book then drags his essence into itself. Inside the book, Lion-O comes face to face with the spirit of Jaga who tells him that the book allows one to re-live the past. Jaga then sends Lion-O’s sprit in the past and into the body of his ancestor Leo. Jaga also issues a stern warning to Lion-O that if he tries to change the past in any way, the book will become locked for good. Lion-O, now in Leo’s body, finds himself inside Mumm-Ra’s spaceship, the Black Pyramid. Leo actually turns out to be a commander under Mumm-Ra, who has all the Cats working for him. Together they have enslaved a variety of animal species. Mumm-Ra, who is searching for the War Stone, sends Captain Tygus to retrieve it for him. A female cat, Panthera, appears and from her Lion-O learns that Leo was in fact secretly working with Panthera and the leaders of the Lizards and Jackals to form a rebellion against Mumm-Ra. A couple of Cat Blacksmiths then hand Leo the Sword of Omens and the Gauntlet of Omens. Leo takes the War Stone from Tygus and inserts it into the Sword of Omens, turning the stone into the Eye of Thundera. Leo then challenges Mumm-Ra to a fight, not knowing that the villain already has three other Power Stones in his possession. He uses these stones, which are embedded in his Sword of Plun-Darr and the Gauntlet of Plun-Darr to cover himself with the Armor of Plun-Darr and fight against Leo. Leo succeeds in knocking one stone out of Mumm-Ra’s gauntlet and fixes it in his own gauntlet, enabling him to call forth the Armor of Omens. After a fierce battle, Leo wins and takes possession of all four stones while Mumm_Ra, now in his weakened mummy form retreats in his sarcophagus, which Panthera seals. Leo then frees all the other animals while they all prepare for a crash landing on a strange new planet. Lion-O then returns back to his own spirit form and Jaga informs him that the stones were scattered across Third Earth when the ship crashed and that the Book of Omens is the key to locating them. Lion-O also realizes that he must also unite all the different animal species if he hopes to ever defeat Mumm-Ra. Lion-O then regains consciousness and tells the other ThunderCats that he knows what needs to be done. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * In this episode we see cameos by characters from SilverHawks and TigerSharks, both cartoon shows that were made by Rankin/Bass after the original ThunderCats cartoon was over. * In the original 1980s ThunderCats cartoon series, Lion-O gets pulled into the Book of Omens while trying to figure out its secrets. The same thing happens in this epsiode though in the original series, his entire body entered the book while in this episode, only his essence is pulled into the book. Notable Quotes Lion-O: All those years we believed the Book of Omens was magic, but maybe it's technology. Jaga: The rules of life, death and reality itself are different within the Book, Lion-O. Lion-O: I never thought the past would look so much like the future. Mumm-Ra: I suspect in a rebellion, you'd be the first to die. Lion-O: A tiger underestimating me. I'm not surprised. Leo: Unite, or fall! Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 1 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - Legacy - 001.png Screenshots - Legacy - 002.png Screenshots - Legacy - 003.png Screenshots - Legacy - 004.png Screenshots - Legacy - 005.png Screenshots - Legacy - 006.png Screenshots - Legacy - 007.png Screenshots - Legacy - 008.png Screenshots - Legacy - 009.png Screenshots - Legacy - 010.png Screenshots - Legacy - 011.png Screenshots - Legacy - 012.png Screenshots - Legacy - 013.png Screenshots - Legacy - 014.png Screenshots - Legacy - 015.png Screenshots - Legacy - 016.png Screenshots - Legacy - 017.png Screenshots - Legacy - 018.png Screenshots - Legacy - 019.png Screenshots - Legacy - 020.png Screenshots - Legacy - 021.png Screenshots - Legacy - 022.png Screenshots - Legacy - 023.png Screenshots - Legacy - 024.png Screenshots - Legacy - 025.png Screenshots - Legacy - 026.png Screenshots - Legacy - 027.png Screenshots - Legacy - 028.png Screenshots - Legacy - 029.png Screenshots - Legacy - 030.png Screenshots - Legacy - 031.png Screenshots - Legacy - 032.png Screenshots - Legacy - 033.png Official Preview Clip Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Todd Casey